48:13
48:13 is Kasabian's fifth studio album. It will be released on 9 June 2014.Kasabian announce 'stripped back' new album, '48:13' Background Recording Despite Kasabian's initial plans to take a year off after finishing the Velociraptor! Tour in November 2012, Serge mentioned writing songs as early as January 2013, and by April details about the new music were emerging, being described as "electrocuted" by Tom, like a "dirty remix thing" by The Prodigy, "electrocuted" and with "heavy drums."Fashion Scoops: Front Row at VersaceMTV News at Snwobombing 2013: Kasabian's Tom Interview Speaking to NME later that month Tom commented that they want to start working on the album as soon as possible and be done with recording by October 2013. "Maybe put a single out in November," he said, "and get on the road in January."NME, 20 April 2013 In an interview with ShortList in June 2013 Tom said everything was going well and they would be "recording something in the studio by July or August.""Getting to Jagger's age would be a f*cking godsend" In an interview with Hot Press in May 2013, Serge described the new material as "future psychedelia" and "a very tribal thing" but also commented that they're "far away from anyone hearing it."Hot Press meets Kasabian Speaking to music streaming service Ampya in June, Serge described the sound of the album as "music for massive moshpits" and revealed that he was using a "secret weapon" that would help the band start a new era. "The new album will change everything," he said.Kasabian-Gitarrist Sergio Pizzorno im Interview (German) Following a number of gigs and festivals throughout the first half of the year, Serge revealed in the September issue of Q Magazine that he was working on the demos for the upcoming record together with the band's new guitarist Tim Carter.Q Magazine, September 2013 On 13 November 2013 two short videos showing Serge in and around his studio were posted on Kasabian's official YouTube channel, together with an announcement that he had been working on the new album for the past six months. One of the videos was later deleted for unknown reasons.KASABIAN: THE SERGERY ... In November 2013 Kasabian spent three weeks recording at State of the Ark Studios in London.State of the Ark Studios on Facebook In December they recorded with the London Metropolitan Orchestra at Abbey Road Studios.LMO record strings for Kasabian's new album In an interview with Q Magazine published in late December, the band revealed that the album would be released in June 2014 and announced the first six song titles: Bumblebeee, Explodes, Eez-Eh, Glass, Stevie and Scissor Paper Stone.Q Magazine, February 2014 In January 2014 Treat was mentioned in an NME interview, as well as the fact that all of the 13 songs on the album would have one-word titles.NME, 18 January 2014 Title Backstage at the NME Awards in February 2012, Tom suggested "Trial by Stone" as a possible title for the fifth album, but the band confirmed shortly afterwards that it would not be called that.Kasabian Win Best British Band at NME Awards 2012 In January 2014 Serge explained that the title was still a secret because of the way it would be launched. On 4 April 2014, Tom and Serge painted "48:13" on a pink wall outside Aitor Throup's office in London, which was later revealed to be the album's title, as well as its running time.Kasabian paint cryptic message on wall in east London Tom explained that they chose the title because the band is sick of having to explain their album titles, with Serge saying: "We just wanted it to be the most direct way of communicating what it is." According to Aitor Throup, the title was also inspired by Serge's obsession with finding the perfect length for an album.NME, 24 May 2014 Artwork The cover of 48:13 is a list of the running times of the individual songs on a plain pink background and was designed by Aitor Throup, who already worked as a creative director with Kasabian during the Velociraptor! era. In an interview with ShortList Magazine, Serge commented that the pink is not only a "nod to punk", it is also a reaction against the fact that Kasabian are still being seen as "lad rock" by people.The Return of Kasabian Promotion Starting from 8 April 2014, the album's tracklisting was revealed on Kasabian's official Twitter account, posting one song title a day. On 28 April 2014, Eez-Eh, the first single off 48:13, was debuted on the radio and made available for streaming right afterwards. On 30 April 2014, Kasabian played the first gig of the tour in Paris, France, where they debuted Bumblebeee, Eez-Eh and the unreleased b-side Beanz. Release On 4 March 2014 Kasabian's Twitter posted a picture saying "16.06.2014", the release date of the record. The date was later changed to 9 June 2014 without explanation. It will be released in Germany and The Netherlands on 6 June 2014, on 9 June 2014 in the UK, France and Spain, on 10 June 2014 in Italy and on 10 June 2014 in Japan. On 28 April 2014, after having been made available for purchase by accident, Explodes was released as a preview track with the pre-order of the album. It will be followed by Eez-Eh as the first official single off the album on 2 June 2014. Tracklisting #Shiva #Bumblebeee #Stevie #Mortis #Doomsday #Treat #Glass #Explodes #Levitation #Clouds #Eez-Eh #Bow #S.P.S. Personnel Kasabian *Tom Meighan *Sergio Pizzorno *Chris Edwards *Ian Matthews Additional musicians *Tim Carter *Ben Kealey *Gary Alesbrook *Andrew Kinsman *London Metropolitan Orchestra Technical staff *Mark 'Spike' Stent (Mixing) *Steve McLaughlin (Engineering) *Jessica Dannheisser *Andy Brown *David Juritz Tour The 48:13 tour started on 30 April 2014 in Paris, France. Quotes Editions *48:13 CD Album *48:13 2x10" Vinyl Album *48:13 CD Album (Japan) References Category:Albums